Consulting Criminal
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Jane has killed Red John. Or has he?


A/N: Hello! This is my first _Mentalist _story and I'm pretty sure that it's not really up to snuff. *sheepish* Anyway, I have actually written this last summer, but I only typed it up late last night, so I have pretty much left this in its original draft. For the most part, anyway. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Consulting Criminal_

"Oh, well done, Patrick Jane!"

Jane snapped his head up and faced the dark- haired, dark- eyed man who was stepping out from behind the nearest tree. He was applauding as if he had just seen the ending of a remarkable performance.

Confused, Jane stood. "Who are you?"

The man gave an exaggerated pout. "Jim Moriarty." At Jane's blank look, he continued. "I suppose it's unsurprising that you have not heard of me," his expression cleared to something that resembles a pleasant expression. At least, that's what Jane assumed. "However, I know you. I was watching you. You are the only other one I have chosen specifically to come play." His accented voice took on a sing- song lilt. "I baited the hook with your familyyy." His voice returned to his original mocking tone. "And you bit. Good thing, too. My other toy and his _pet _are becoming too predictable and borrriiing. His end is coming, anyway. His fall."

Jane had snapped out of the confused daze this man's arrival had kept him in. He had latched onto one other thing Jim Moriarty had said. The implication gave him a sick feeling. "What did you mean you baited the hook with my family?"

Moriarty gave him a half- amused and half- disappointed look. "There is no reason to tell you. You already know."

Jane glanced over his shoulder at the dead body behind him, then looked back at Moriarty. "He's Re-"

"Is he?" Moriarty's voice was amused. "Tell me what did you see when you wrapped your hand around his throat? Did you see fear? Terror? Desperation for his own life?"

Jane blinked. "He was a pawn," he said, slowly with realization.

By the insane grin Moriarty gave him, he knew he was right. And he knew who the real Red John was. He had never been so off in his life. "Why?"

Moriarty stalked closer to him. "Partly to gain your attention, which worked marvelously, by the way, but mostly," he stopped a few paces from Jane. "…Why not?"

At those two words, Jane felt something snap inside him and he lunged, intending to attack the man he realized was crazy. Just as he did so, two sets of hands grabbed him and held him back. As he struggled, a third man came in between Moriarty and Jane. He drew his fist back and punched Jane in the stomach. Jane sunk to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath. The two men behind him let go.

"Insane bastard," Jane wheezed.

A pair of black dress shoes appeared in Jane's vision. Moriarty crouched, then reached a hand underneath Jane's chin, forcing him to raise his head. "Bless you for saying so." He released Jane's head and stood.

Jane watched him walk away. "I'll find you!" he screamed. He didn't have to say what he intended to do once he did.

Moriarty turned and met Jane's gaze, flashing him another grin. "Be careful, Patrick, you seem to leave a pile of dead bodies wherever you go. You are well on your way to becoming like me." With that, he left.

As soon as he was out of sight, the man who had punched Jane looked at the other two men still standing behind the consultant and gave a slight nod. One of the men raised his gun and bashed Jane in the back of the head with the butt.

As Jane fell into unconsciousness, his feeling of vengeance blazed hotter. He would make sure Red John suffers before he kills him.

End

A/N: I can't be the only one who thinks that something was off about the whole crazy- sheriff is- Red- John thing. So this is my theory. If you have any questions please send me a review, or PM me and I'll see if I can answer you. I'm sorry that both Jane and Moriarty come off pretty flat. My only defense is that I don't really know their characters that well. in any case, I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
